chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
CES Cabot
Classification: Ontario-class Exploration Cruiser Builders: Van Halsem Ship Factory, CCS Van Halsem (main producer) MIC-Davies (under license) Operator: Terran Confederation Apex Consortium Preceded: Maritka-class Explorer (lend-lease Imperial vessel) Suceeded by: Catalogna-class Exploration Battlecruiser Completed for the Confederacy: 14 Completed for the Consortium: 4 Type: Light Cruiser Displacement: 33 000 space tons Length: 185m Propulsion (space): Triple Ion turbines Propulsion (warp): Hydrogen-Deuterium warp drive Propulsion (jump): Buoy Connection Effective range: 8 jumps before refuelling is required, up to 240 Warp jumps. Crew: '''160 crewmen, 60 Marines, 110 scientific specialist. '''Armament: 6 x Dual Mjolnir-class Medium particle cannon turrets, 3 dorsal, 3 ventral. 8 x Dual Valiant-class Light particle cannon turrets, 4 on each wings 36 x 20mm M81A2 Anti-Pod / CIWS Gatling railgun 8 x GaeBulg missile launchers, 4 on each wings. Equipment: Ramscoop Industrial-grade tractor beam, two forward mounted, one rear mounted. Full complement of scientific laboratory Shield: 2 x 160 Churchill-rated shield generators, later upgraded to 170 and 190 rated. Armor: Titanium-tungsten alloy, ranging from 160mm to 460mm) '''Drone bay: '''8 SkyEye drones, 4 Predator drone '''Shuttle bay: '''3 Mark IX shuttles '''Combat Frame complement: '''1 ED-416 Walker Description The Ontario-class exploration vessel was the final exploration ship built class built before the events of the Protectorate War, Grey War and Korrenian War, as the production of the Confederation had to shift heavily towards producing warships for that stretch of time. The Ontario-class was a ship created to follow as many of the rules of the Treaty of Centauri as possible, which at the time they entered production was an oddity for the Confederate Space Forces. As an exploration ship, it was relatively heavily armed, but nowhere near what a ship of its class would have been able to carry were it an actual warship, while still keeping the essentials for good space exploration: a good set of sensors, plenty of sensor drones, tractor beams to collect samples and a shuttle bay large enough to send teams on planetary missions. The addition of a ramscoop in the ventral section of the ship was a last minute addition to the design which basically allowed the ship to have near unlimited autonomy, as long as it could find significant sources of hydrogen. A large portion of the Ontario-class ships that were in production at the start of the Protectorate War were converted into the more military minded Toledo-class, which kept a similar turret setup and chassis but being massively upgunned. Ship Specifics The CES Cabot was captained by Kimberly Daniella Jones, a middle-aged veteran of the exploration circuit, having started her career on the St-Thomas, a Maritka-class explorer that was lost during a firefight with a group of Grey ships. She is proud to have been selected to captain the Cabot when it left spacedock and took care to select some of the best crew in the Confederate Exploratory Corps to man it. Six month after it began its mission, it was caught in another firefight near the Protectorate border, losing part of her crew and sustaining some severe damage. Going to the New Georgia spacedock for repairs, it is now ready to go after 3 months of refit and repairs, including picking up a new group of recruits from the Confederate Exploratory Corps. Crew of the Cabot Cruiser Captain Kimberly Daniella Jones (Terran Operative 12) Support staff: * Chaplain, Frigate Captain Rogachyov Dmitriy (Dima) Vasilievich (Terran Envoy 3 Mystic 3) Marine division: * Major Thomas Petry (Soldier 8) * Lieutenant DeMarcus Hollander, Exploration team (Terran Soldier 5) * Lieutenant Djamal Aboubakar, Strike team (Terran Mechanic 5) * Lieutenant Hasegawa Taizou, Strike team (Terran Technomancer 5) * Lieutenant Rylond Trois Jameson, Covert Operations team (Half-Elf Operative 5) Engineering team: * Lieutenant-Commander Viessa Sylphinus (Imperial Elf Technomancer 6), head of research and development HGA Representative: * Bronzebeard Crimsonflail (Dwarf Mystic 4 Soldier 2) Protectorate defectors: * Sergeant Merialdysas Nyx (Lashunta Soldier 3) Science Team * Lieutenant Commander Jaime Monroe, Biologist * Commander Marinette Adams, Xenobotanist * Lieutenant Commander Roberto Ungava Maligala, Geologist * Commander Khasbulat Kurbanov, Archeologist Category:Confederate ships Category:Starship Category:Light Cruiser